Talk:Dressrosa Arc
__TOC__ Inclusion of Punk Hazard Setting Wait, in the arc summary why are you guys including stuff from the Punk Hazard arc? Dont you guys need to move Chapters 698 and 699 to the Dressrosa arc because right now its very confusing to have information from the Punk Hazard arc on Dressrosa's summary. 14:45, February 27, 2013 (UTC)Decider109 Should we put chapters that take place in Punk Hazard in the previous arc? The story never really began to take place in Dressrosa until chapter 700. 21:07, February 27, 2013 (UTC) No because the stuff with Doflamingo quitting the Warlords is all part of this arc, which began with 697. 21:09, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Punk Hazard was still shown until 699. SeaTerror (talk) 21:20, February 27, 2013 (UTC) The Strawhats left the island,so the arc ended. 21:24, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Sabaody was still shown in 603. 21:25, February 27, 2013 (UTC) But that chapter was mainly set between Sabaody and Fishman Island. 02:34, February 28, 2013 (UTC) What matters is the protagonist's ultimate goals at the time, and how it connects to the next arc. The doflamingo conflict started at the end of 697 (at least the phase of Law's plan), therefore that's the start of the Dressrosa arc. 02:37, February 28, 2013 (UTC) The plot points of PH are still addressed in 698 at least, and 699 and 698 are pretty tied together with each other. But since 699 was the last chapter in which we saw Punk Hazard, I say that's the last chapter of the arc. The wiki tends to have arcs begin when the Straw Hats arrive at new locations, like Water7/Enies Lobby. 02:41, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Nope. What matters is the plot points. Doflamingo's confrontation with Kuzan fits perfectly into the Dressrosa Arc. The moment Law told him to leave the warlords, it became something new. None of this new stuff had anything to do with the PH overarching plot. 02:43, February 28, 2013 (UTC) If plot points are all that matters, then 698 SHOULD be part of the Punk Hazard Arc, as that actually takes place on Punk Hazard. Just because something is left new doesn't make it not part of the arc, or even the saga. That's why Ace's fight with Blackbeard is part of the Post-Enies Lobby Arc, and not the Thriller Bark Arc. Doflamingo's confrontation with Kuzan fits better in the Punk Hazard Arc, as it does still concern points of the arc and takes place on the island itself. 02:57, February 28, 2013 (UTC) They left the island somewhere between 697 and 698. They were first shown being out at sea in 698 so that's where the next arc starts. Ace's fight with Blackbeard is part of Post-Enies Lobby because Thriller Bark plot points have yet to begin. At the point when Kuzan arrives at PH, the next phase of Law's plan has already started (and the phase is about taking down the SMILE factory at Dressrosa). It definitely fit with the Dressrosa arc and has little to no connection to the PH overall story. Who cares where it takes place. Caribou burying the Fake SH's is still Return to Sabaody, but we put that in the FI arc... so yeah. The fact that the SH's are out at sea, and how they kind of transition into new outfits proves my point even more. 03:01, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok, 697 is definitely Punk Hazard, right? And that chapter is when Law gives the ultimatum to Doflamingo. In addition, Doflamingo began to head to Punk Hazard long before the arc ended, in 694. Ergo, all of the plot of Doflamingo's arrival and resignation are part of the Punk Hazard plot line, not Dressrosa. There's also Kuzan's foreshadowed arrival in 695, which makes his arrival also part of the Punk Hazard plot. In addition there is still the plot of Brownbeard's men and the G-5 marines that needed saving from the gas. Also, the argument that because the Straw Hats left the island, the arc is over is incorrect, since we have made most of our arc changes around the Straw Hats' arrival at a new island (See the Sea Train stuff as part of Water 7, the Marine ship stuff as part of Amazon Lily, not Impel Down). Also, Punk Hazard was an arc with many important players outside of the Straw Hat crew. We had Law, the G-5 Marines, Kuzan, and Doflamingo and crew. All of these people had roles in the plot that were equal or greater in importance than nearly all of the members of the Straw Hats. Of the major fights of the arc, only 2 featured no involvement from people outside the crew (Luffy vs. Caesar and Franky vs. Baby 5 & Buffalo). It is far too close-minded to say that the Straw Hats are so much more important than everyone else that their leaving the island ends the arc. 16:13, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Has this been resolved or...? Well, I still think what I just said, but it's hard to say if it's resolved since nobody has responded directly to my statement. Also, since the wiki is totally glitching out right now and can only be edited in monobook, we may want to give any discussions a few days while the wiki straightens itself out. 06:19, March 3, 2013 (UTC) JSD, the Straw Hats are the main characters. We base the arc names on where they go and when they go. You could argue that Water 7 isn't over just because the Straw Hats left and is still in full swing. Just because they show the place briefly after the Straw Hats leave doesn't mean we should call it ongoing. 06:30, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Just because the Straw Hats left the island of Punk Hazard, it doesn't mean they've left the arc behind. Law's ultimatum, which is a key plot point for the Straw Hats, was given in 697, which is still part of the Punk Hazard arc. I get that arcs move around the main characters, but when the main characters are in between arcs, and other characters are still working through plots from the older arc, the whole story should still be considered part of the old arc. 698 & 699 are part of Punk Hazard, and in 700 the Straw Hats get to Dressrosa and that arc begins. Before 700, there are more things that suggest Punk Hazard than Dressrosa. 18:47, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Law's plan leads in to Dressrosa. It's all part of the Dressrosa Arc. 18:58, March 4, 2013 (UTC) No, what happens after the resignation is part of Dressrosa. The resignation itself is Punk Hazard since it was introduced in Punk Hazard. 19:34, March 4, 2013 (UTC) That would mean that Lola explaining Ace's Vivre Card is part of the Alabasta Arc. 19:44, March 4, 2013 (UTC) And Haki being shown is part of the Romance Dawn Arc. 20:00, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh, is everyone using the SeaTerror form of argument where we compare an issue to something completely ridiculous and unrelated that nobody could ever support now? Is so much to ask to get the arguments that I make addressed and not thrown aside to make what I assume is a joke? 20:03, March 4, 2013 (UTC) It's because that's what your argument is. 20:15, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Not even I would have made that argument. SeaTerror (talk) 20:40, March 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm fairly certain JSD is talking about major plot points, not foreshadowing. Vivre Cards and Haki are foreshadowings. An answer to a question literally the next chapter isn't foreshadowing. It's more like asking for someone's name at the end of one chapter, then they answer it the next chapter. It's in a way having the same plot point in two different arcs. That's the point JSD is trying to make, I think. You guys are misinterpreting it quite greatly. That being said, I don't really agree with it anymore. I can accept the chapters being on either arc at this point. 21:04, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :Yep, Nada hit the nail on the head. 05:18, March 5, 2013 (UTC) He sure did. Leave them in Dressrosa. 20:29, March 5, 2013 (UTC) I also agree with starting the dressrosa arc with chapter 700. The boundary between 699 and 700 is more evident than the one between 697 and 698: between 699/700 definitely starts DR while ends PH, instead the only reason to choose 697/698 is that the crew left the island. Enies Lobby started when they arrived there, so we are not really making arcs as where is the crew... otherwise we have to create other mini-arcs we currently don't have. I also agree that dressrosa starts with 700. Well... I think it REALLY starts with 701. This is the chapter where the tension gets restored to lower levels, while previous 4 chapters feel like a climax of a climax of the arc. This is a chapter where I actually feel that something totally new starts. It doesn't really make a sense to start an arc with chapters like 698, 699, or 700, because they are aftermath of something, not beginning. It just does't feel right, and if you look at previous arcs, Oda always starts arcs with chapters like 701, not 698/99 /someone just poll it Thanks for the link to this page justsomedude i'll copy and paste the same post I made on galaxy 9000's page I think that the Punk Hazard arc lasted untill chapter 699 and here are the reasons why: -Oda is still showing us Punk hazard untill 699 and it also resolves the Aokiji,Smoker and Doflamingo subplot which is the perfect way to wrap up a arc such as punk hazard -Ever since he Post Enies Lobby arc odas tends to end the arcs about 3-4 chapters after the "party chapter" which is enough time to wrap up all the loose ends of an arc -I got no proof for this its just a gut feeling but I think Oda intended to finish the chapter with a Robin showe scene as his cherry on top -Chapter 700 is the perfect begining for the Dressrosa arc not only does it take us to the shores of dressrosa but it shows us scenes around the whole world we see pannels of bonney and jimbei we the meeting at marine hq discussing the current situation with the 7 warlords buggy is revealed as being one of them the name of the new admiral is revealed all in all it just seems really awkward to have this chapter 3-4 chapter into the beginning of a new arc Warismydestiny (talk) 05:20, March 7, 2013 (UTC)warismydestiny Bump. 20:18, March 17, 2013 (UTC) i agree completly with the guy a couple posts those chapters feel way to much like a conclusion rather then a begining dressrosa arc starts with chapter 700 if this were a democracy there would be a vote...Warismydestiny (talk) 09:54, April 19, 2013 (UTC)warismydestiny Been awhile since this was discussed. If nobody objects in the next 3 days, I'ma throw up a poll here. 2 options, Dressrosa starts at 698 or 700. 01:43, June 4, 2013 (UTC) This poll is really useless. 15:08, June 7, 2013 (UTC) I actually think Chapter 701 is better than Chapter 700. No, they arrived at Dressrosa in chapter 700. 15:38, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Poll The poll is currently Closed. The poll closed June 14, 2013 at 14:00 UTC. You must have had an account for 3 months and have 300 edits in order to vote. This poll has decided if the Dressrosa Arc should start at Chapter 698 or Chapter 700. See the above discussion for points in favor of each side. Which Chapter should the Dressrosa Arc start on? ;The Arc should start on Chapter 698. #User:X-RAPTOR 13:57, June 7, 2013 (UTC) #Klobis (talk) 09:27, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Seriously, are you think chapters 218-221 are Alabasta Arc, not Jaya? 491-495 are Thriller Bark Arc, not Sabaody? Nonsense, too absurd. # ;The Arc should start on Chapter 700. # 13:54, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Punk Hazard is still shown in 698 & 699 and has unresolved plots from the arc. The crew doesn't arrive at Dressrosa until 700. # 13:57, June 7, 2013 (UTC) # 13:59, June 7, 2013 (UTC) # 13:59, June 7, 2013 (UTC) # 14:01, June 7, 2013 (UTC) # 14:02, June 7, 2013 (UTC) # 14:09, June 7, 2013 (UTC) # 14:59, June 7, 2013 (UTC) # 15:07, June 7, 2013 (UTC) # # 16:17, June 7, 2013 (UTC) #SeaTerror (talk) 06:32, June 9, 2013 (UTC) # 17:57, June 9, 2013 (UTC) (Well, these votes were sudden.) #MasterDeva (talk) 21:41, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Dressrosa & Green Bit Is it possible that this arc could be referred to as two islands? For example, the Dressrosa and Green Bit arc? My point is that we have never had two islands being explored in one arc and since there was never more than one island there has never being a time that it should be reconsidered to name the arc with two island names rather than one. Of course a respectable argument could be that the main action takes place in Dressrosa but this is not the fact as the "Ceasar Exchange Team" appears to be having just as much action on Green Bit with the Marines and Doflamingo appearing. There is also the matter of Green Bit's importance, Green Bit was first mentioned by Law to Smoker when they were on Punk Hazard for obvious foreshadowing from Oda that he gives to all islands that will serve an important role in the series. It was also foreshadowed as being important when it was revealed that the crew would meet Doflamingo there to exchange Ceasar, which means that Green Bit(Ceasar Exchange and versus Doflamingo/Marines) has just as much importance as Dressrosa (mission to destroy the SMILE factory, Sanji in Love, Zoro and Wicca, which may connect with the Green Bit half of the arc, Kine'mon's stuff, and the tournament). Even though Dressrosa has more plots going on it, it shouldnt be considered the only island in the arc. Since we have had islands before that little happened other than meeting a new group of people and then being attacked by an opposing force (Laboon, Whiskey Peak, Little Garden, Jaya, Long Ring Long Land, Saobody, Amazon Lily, and Return to Saobody). So I see no reason for Green Bit to not be counted as a dual arc along with Dressrosa, not only is it fresh and new for the New World to have a dual island arc but it just makes sense. 02:08, June 14, 2013 (UTC)Reaper167 no its been called the Dressrosa arc already-- 02:25, June 14, 2013 (UTC) We could rename it, but that will take quite a bit of discussion. Let's let the arc go on for a bit longer, first. If it obviously takes place on both lands, we'll get a discussion going. 02:32, June 14, 2013 (UTC) We're counting it as part of the Dressrosa arc. Having to make two arcs like that is just stupid. 02:37, June 14, 2013 (UTC) So what your saying is that you dont want to have two arcs- which is not what I was saying. I was saying that it could be two arcs in one rather than being a seperate arc with the Green Bit arc begining with "To Green Bit" but with the Dressrosa arc technically still continuing on but now with the Green Bit arc combined along with it. As my memory serves me I dont remember seeing two "Adventure on---" in one arc which means that Oda must count Green Bit as a totally different island and adventure than Dressrosa. I'm not saying that you should make two arcs, all I am saying is that rather than just counting it as the "Dressrosa arc" when it is obviously another adventure and island in general is dimissing the evidence that has been presented that it could possibly be two arcs in one not a two seperate arcs which would be stupid and pointless or one single arc which is quite close minded seeing that its two different islands and two different adventures, that will most likely mix together of course but that doesnt mean its all about 'Dressrosa '''when a chapter created by Oda (who you all seem to base your information on for the most point) called the second chapter of the plot on Green Bit "Adventure in the Land of Dwarves" just like he referred to all other arcs other than Enies Lobby, Impel Down, and Marineford. My point is, rather than this simply being called the Dressrosa arc, it should be given a proper name like the Dressrosa/Green Bit arc with both islands plots combined into one arc instead of just calling it all Dressrosa. Its not as much as a hassle as your making it seem, you just have to change the name of the arc into /Green Bit. Unless the plot of Dressrosa is completely different from the plot of Green Bit, they're one arc. And the plots are the same. 17:47, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Not to mention they intersect to the point that any attempt at separation would be foolish and impossible. We already give locations in the summaries. Two arcs in one is still one arc. You're clinging too much to the idea that the arc changes once the location changes. While that may be true in most cases, that is clearly not the case here. Greenbit is part of the Dressrosa Arc, it's not an arc on its own, no matter how you try to twist it. 18:12, June 14, 2013 (UTC) During the Amazon Lily Arc the whereabouts of the other Strawhats where shown and they where having their own adventures on different islands but we didn't call that Arc the Amazon Lily/Weatheria/Karakuri/Momoiro/Boin Archipelago/Namakura/Tequila Wolf/Torino Kingdom/Kuraigana Arc. Like DancePowderer said would be just foolish. Burningspidermonkey (talk) 18:32, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Dressrosa Arc Infobox pic Wouldn't volume 72's cover page picture be better than volume 71's? Vol 71 cover pic mainly shows the Dressrosa gladiators, however vol 72 shows more of the important characters including the Thunder Soldier, dwarves and a clear image of Rebecca. Of course when volume 73 or 74 comes out, it may have an even more suitable picture, but currently, isn't 72 suitable?(Shadoguardian (talk) 03:48, December 8, 2013 (UTC)) Right now, I believe that Volume 73's cover best highlights the arc. Can we remove the current one for 73? (Shadoguardian (talk) 16:28, February 24, 2014 (UTC)) Volume 73 best Illustrates the arc so that one would be good to use 16:41, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Redundancy My latest edit did not need to be reverted because it already said this as the first thing listed: "Many characters make their first appearances after the time skip. The characters (in the order they were reintroduced) are: Jewelry Bonney, Brannew, Sakazuki,1 Bellamy, Jesus Burgess8, Bastille32, Sabo, and Koala.52" The exact same thing was said later on in the section so I removed it. --He hung himself with a guitar string (talk) 23:41, September 1, 2014 (UTC) So leave it the way he puts it Joekido (talk) 23:54, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Story Impact This arc is the first time that the seventh, so far unseen Shichibukai was mentioned. A Shichibukai is a character of significant importance, and as such I think that their first mention is worth noting in the story impact section. However, this is open to discussion, since I really can't be arsed with edit wars. 11:48, September 19, 2014 (UTC) I really don't see a point in not having it there. Going by the ridiculous "it's obvious" argument, we should also remove the fact that there's two new admirals, the existence of dwarves and the new marine headquarters. 16:41, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Picture of Kanjuro's Introduction There is quite a large gap with no pictures between the one with Sabo taking on the Marines and the one with Rebecca confronting Diamante. I propose adding a picture showing the introduction of Kanjuro, since he has been spoken about for quite a long time now, so I feel it is a pretty relevant moment to highlight with said picture. Reeves92 (talk) 03:24, October 18, 2014 (UTC) I posted this when I was not sure I knew how to add it, I did. I figure if you guys disagree with me you can simply undo it. I think it is right up there with most of the other pictures in importance, especially with the large gap between photos in that section. Reeves92 (talk) 03:35, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Trivia worthy, and is it too soon? This is probably premature, but this arc has a lot of similarity to the Alabasta Arc, here are some: *Both start at the begining of a new and challenging sea for the Strawhats at the time in the series: Alabasta-Paradise, Dressrosa-New World *Both antagonists were warlords at the start of the arc *Both of Luffy's older brothers are introduced *Both antagonists are involved in the underworld *Both antagonists defeated Luffy twice(this is why I said it was probably premature, because he could be defeated a third time for all we know) *Both antagonists had and have fairly large and structured crews *Pirates were and probably will be the heroes over the marines *And this is just speculation but, the marines will also let the pirates go after the climax like Smoker did in Alabasta Of course their are differences, but should we add this to trivia yet or wait until the arc is over? MrHammer91 (talk) 02:21, November 22, 2014 (UTC) If you would really ask me, it would be a no. Here are some of my reasons: *Sabo was introduced only ''as an adult in this arc and he was first introduced as a kid in the Post-War Arc, making it first both chronologically and in order of release. *Most are overused tropes and are seen in almost every arc of the series, especially the large crews and the Luffy defeated twice things. Please have time to read this guidebook section to guide you. 3:01, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thanks for thanks for the tip! Also I'm ocd with spelling, grammar, and punctuation. Sorry if the spell correction of "release" offends you, it wasn't my intent. MrHammer91 (talk) 03:24, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Nope, that doesn't offend me at all. 4:05, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Photo I really dislike the current photo of the arc. Unlike all the previous arcs, this one only shows Doffy, and that's really not enough The best one would be the cover of volume 76. but since that isnt yet officially released, i'd say 71 or 73 would work well too. Volume 76 for reference: http://onepiecepodcast.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/One-Piece-volume-76.png -- 18:17, December 4, 2014 (UTC) We've already discussed the image elsewhere, and we decided this image was best since it included both Dressrosa and Doflamingo. Most of the other images lack Doffy, except for 73, which I think is inferior to the anime image. 18:27, December 4, 2014 (UTC) how is 73 inferior? :While it has Law, Luffy, and Doffy, it also has Sanji & Co, who at this point are no longer the focus of the arc. The anime image symbolizes how Doffy has always been behind the scenes in Dressrosa quite nicely. 21:20, December 5, 2014 (UTC) how about this: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shonen_Jump_2014_Issue_30.png-- 07:59, December 13, 2014 (UTC)